A Perfect Storm
A Perfect Storm is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 42th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Hale Town. Plot After Velia found a signal being emitted by the weather tower that possibly controlled Hurricane Hannah, Jason and the player rushed to evacuated the elected president to a shelter to protect himself from the hurricane, only to find Deputy Officer Lisa Inoki tied up to the tower and electrocuted with lightning. Beside her, they found a message from Dust Devil implicating them as the sandstorm's creator. The five people were labelled as suspects: Danny Inoki (victim's husband), Mokgadi Gwinyai (actress), Herman Nashville (Stanly's father), Kai Duvall (meteorologist), and Stanly Nashville (elected president). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the floor plan that Dust Devil planned to creating the sandstorm to bring the destruction. Suddenly, they heard Mandy's scream and rush out to find Dust Devil climbing weather tower with Mandy, who has been fainted. Jason tries to save her, but the strong wind knock him out and the player drags him into safety place. Mid-investigation, Velia traced Mandy's signal and Kai Duvall's weather machine to a derelict bunker on the outskirts of Hale Town. Stanly Nashville was about to be assassinated by the serial killer, thanks to wearing a bulletproof costume giving to him by his father Herman. Soon afterward, the hurricane arrived at Hale Town, leading Chief Seymore to order the team to immediately evacuate, an order which they all refused. The team eventually found enough evidence to arrest Kai Duvall for the murder. After admitting to the murder and for being Dust Devil, Kai said that Lisa was corrupt, distracting officials from investigating the leader of Angels of Death cult society. However, upon his daughter Karen Duvell's arrest for the murder, Lisa threatened to turn in Kai, who was the real mastermind behind the creation of Hurricane Hannah and assassination attempt. To stop her, Kai tied her up to the tower and electrocuted her to death by lightning to exact his revenge for his master. Kai refuse to give the remote and want to kill Mandy out of mercy, but Velia knocks him out and save Mandy, allowing Jason to turned off the remote and stopped the sandstorm. Judge Westley then sentenced Kai to life in prison without chance of parole for the murder of Deputy Officer, assassination attempt of Stanly Nashville during election campaign and for the destruction caused by Hurricanes Hubert and Hannah. After the trial, Leon Kingsford was released but distraught over his nephew's arrest. During Devil in the Middle of Storm (6/6), Mandy and the player helped Gaubert confirm that Herman Nashville was his half-brother. Viola and the player then talked to his brother Raymond, who said that their late father, Samuel Nashville, had impregnated their mother Paulette Lefebvre when she was a maid in the Nashville household. After finding a document backing up the claims, the two confronted Herman, who welcomed Gaubert and Raymond with open arms upon finding out that he was a part of the team. Meanwhile, Danny Inoki claimed that La Legion, leader of Angels of Death was dealings with Nightcrawler about NightTerror scareware program, prompting Jason and the player to search the computer where they found Jessica Cassidy's silver angel medallion. The two then talked to the landlady Sandra Vinson, who said many of the military army had killed at hands of Nightcrawler in Juniper Beach. They then found out that Harry Jamieson did not kill Jessica Cassidy even though he would have spent the rest of his life in prison before committing suicide, telling them that El Terror had killed her and they must talk to Anne Collette, Jessica's stepmother. Following these events with the election campaign continuing peacefully, the team went to Juniper Beach to further investigate the Angels of Death cult and hacking the military army system in order to find and arrest La Legion. Summary Victim *'Lisa Inoki' Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Kai Duvall' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks martini. *The suspect reads Stephen King. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Stephen King. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks martini. *The suspect has a cold. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks martini. *The suspect reads Stephen King. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks martini. *The suspect reads Stephen King. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect has rash. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks martini. *The killer reads Stephen King. *The killer has a cold. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil in the Middle of Storm (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Hale Town Category:Copyrighted Images